More Than Just a Song
by mariegilbert
Summary: song-fic challenge...first chapter is the challenge.
1. Challenge

Rules:

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

**Okay, I'm changing the rules a bit... If you can write it in three to five minutes wonderful, but you can cheat and play the song twice =)


	2. All My Life

"ALL MY LIFE" by Buddy DeFranco (instrumental)

Harry twirled Hermione around as they danced like they were the only people left on Earth, they were so focused on only each other…ignoring all of the chaos going on around them. Bodies falling, screaming in pain, shouting curses at their enemies and yet through it all, they just danced on.

"You were always my best friend Harry, it never mattered what others thought and even when you wouldn't talk to me, you were still my best friend," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear as she pressed in closer to him.

"I know Mione, and you were my first real friend. Ron may have been my first friend, but as soon as I saw you, I knew it'd be you….it has always been you. I think from the moment we beat the troll first year, I knew you'd be mine…even if it took forever to get you."

"But it didn't take you forever," she interrupted.

"No, it didn't take forever, but now that I have you, I'll keep you all my life," he murmured back.

Flashes of green and red around them didn't even give them pause; they kept dancing on as everyone fell around them.


	3. You Learn

"YOU LEARN" by Alanis Morissette

"How do you do it Harry?"

"Do what Nev?"

"Keep fighting! I can't understand why you'd want to stay in our world, every year they build you up so high on a pedestal only to laugh and ridicule you when _they_ push you off the edge!"

"I have to Nev; I have nowhere else to go. No matter how they treat me here, it's still better than being at the Dursley's. I get a place to stay, food every day, and a safe environment."

"Safe, how is this safe Harry? You've been attacked by a professor, killed a basilisk, tortured by 2 other professors and all of the fights that the students cause."

"Oh Neville, it seems rough, but honestly, this is still better than my relatives. Family should love unconditionally, not beat and starve a child, they should teach manners and help you learn. The only thing I ever learned from them is that nothing could be worse than staying there. At least here, the betrayal isn't from family, just witches and wizards who think they know me and have a right how to live… I don't care about any of them; I don't know them and don't care to know them. You and our few other friends are all I need… it's just one of those things you learn, make the most of what you have."


	4. Without You

WITHOUT YOU from Rent

Without you, the team would never win.

Without you, there would be no hope.

Without you, there would be more hate.

Without you, we wouldn't pass DADA.

Without you, the world would fall.

Without you, the Dark would rein supreme.

Without you, none of us would be safe.

Without you, the Light would have never won the first war.

Without you, the Light would fall in the second war.

Without you, we would be lost.

Without you, there would be no love.

Without you, I would have been alone.

Without you, I would have been bullied for all seven years.

Without you, school would have been boring.

Without you, I would have never made more friends.

Without you, the wrackspurts would have confounded us all.

Without you, I would have never been loved.

With you here, the world will never know how lucky they are.


	5. Already Gone

ALREADY GONE by Kelly Clarkson

Hogwarts was the first place I ever truly called home….it was the first place I was ever excited about going to. I longed to go back there the moment I step foot onto the train to head back to my summer prison. I was never truly living while I was stuck there, it was only at Hogwarts that I felt alive. It holds all the memories I have, though most are the good memories, some of my worst memories are from Hogwarts as well.

Learning to ride a broom. Having friends, and the 2 best friends anyone could ask for. Learning magic. Learning about my parents and the Marauders. My first crush. My last crush.

Nearly dying from a basilisk bite. Having Voldemort after me every year. Blood quills. Losing Sirius because of Snape. Helping Dumbledore die. Watching his mercy killing. Watching the final battle take place.

Though I may have had more good memories at Hogwarts, all of my memories have become haunted by the bad, I will never see it the same. Every time I close my eyes all I can picture is the final battle…so many people lying on the ground dying.

We were always meant to say goodbye, no matter how strong I love Hogwarts, it was never meant to be forever.


	6. She's Out of My Life

SHE'S OUT OF MY LIFE by 98 degrees

I thought I was doing the right thing. I was so misguided back then. I only wanted her safety, and now she's completely out of my life. It hurts so much when I think of her being gone. I am conflicted with feeling that it is my fault; yet, I was trying to save her. This is probably my punishment from Magic for interfering in a prophecy and setting it into motion.

I loved her so much, and she rejected me. She was right to leave me, but it still hurts. It's hurt since the moment she walked out of my life. I tried to secure her safety, and then she would have been mine. It didn't help in the end, she is too stubborn and because of that she is gone forever.


End file.
